Sleepless Nights
by tidbit.of.reality
Summary: Short drabble that could become more; I don't know. Anyway, Tony finally gets a moment in silence when he is interrupted by a Norse god. MxM so if you don't like it don't read. Posted this is the wrong section before (sorry about that); note to all those publishers: don't post when you're in a rush, never ends well .. Reviews are appreciated; thanks and enjoy!


Stark let out a relaxed sigh as he sunk further into the couch; he takes a quick swig of whiskey and enjoys the peace in having a silent house. Having all of the Avengers in Stark Tower is amazing but hectic and even a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist needs a break from a couple of gods, a handful of assassins, and a few superhumans sprinkled in there. The silence also gives Tony a chance to think, and think he does. Stark ponders his breakup with Pepper; his "curiosity" with the same sex; and the oddity of having Loki, cold hearted villainous demigod, fight beside them on their last SHIELD mission. He let the memory of the mischievous, black clad miscreant pulling Stark out of the way of a laser after his suit momentarily malfunctioned. His mind stopped on the scene of Loki standing above him, wearing his tight, leather body suit; looking so domineering. Tony feels a sudden urge to be under the Asgardian; having that cocky smile and bright green eyes leering down at him. He feels an unknown sound building in his throat and lets it escape.

"Loki," It comes out as more of a moan and Stark feels embarrassed to say the least.

"Yes?" Embarrassment turns to horror when he hears Loki's velvety reply. Tony turns and finds the target of his affections sitting at the bar, sipping on what looks to be whiskey. He's traded his ornate costume for black slacks and a barely buttoned emerald green shirt; handsome to say the least.

"Why are you here? Couldn't control me with your staff so now you're using a heart attack to kill me?!" Stark doesn't mean for the words to come out as harshly as they do.

"Well I'm here because I'm forbidden entrance to Asgard without my escort- who is currently handling private matters with the Lady Jane. Oh, and if I really wanted you dead I would've let you get shot today." the last sentence humbles Stark.

"Yeah thanks for saving my ass today. If you need somewhere to sleep I can have Jarvis set up one guest rooms for you."

"Don't bother, Stark. I don't sleep." Loki's words are defensive to the point of being threatening.

"Oh give me a break reindeer games, even Norse gods need rest. Hell, I can hear Thor's snoring from a mile away." Tony watches Loki closer than he means to and notices an all too familiar fear and hesitation in Loki's usually cocky demeanor.

"I see; nightmares?" Loki's calm facade drops at the simple question and he nods, "Well you are not alone; come, sit with me, and bring the whiskey with you." Tony pats the seat next to him and Loki follows his orders obediently. The cushions sink at the added pressure and Loki hands him a glass of his favorite poison. Tony takes a long sip and stares at the man next to him; it's only when they're this close that Tony can see just how tired the Asgardian is. Loki has dark circles around his slowly fading green eyes; his shoulders sag and dark shadows shade most of his face. Above the exhaustion Loki looks to be in pain, deep emotional pain; ever since Loki had managed to break control of the Tesseract and Thanos he has been nothing but silently repentant and suffering.

"Why are you staring at me?" Loki watches Stark out of the corner of his eye, hesitant and inquisitive.

"You know, reindeer games, you really should get some rest you look exhausted."

"Loki," Tony lifts an eyebrow in confusion, "my name is Loki and I'd appreciate if you used it, like you did before." Tony processes the words' true meaning a minute after they are spoken. He scoots closer to the dangerously feral god and leans in until there are only inches between them.

"You want me to say your name like I did before?" Tony whispers it, breathy and hard against Loki's face. "Well how can I deny you, Loki?" Loki shivers at the way Tony grunts his name, like some sort of sexual innuendo. He inadvertently leans closer, closing the distance between them to centimeters; Tony follows suit and their lips clash for the first time. It is at first timid but, much like the two men, the kiss turns passionate and aggressive in seconds flat; Tony pushes Loki to lying position on the couch and their tongues wrestle for dominance. The usually vigilant men are enraptured by each other, a welcome relief for the two tormented souls; they are able to let go of pains if only for a second in this strong moment. Finally Tony pats Loki's thigh, tapping out for need of air; not everyone is an immortal god. Tony takes deep breaths, tasting the remnants of Loki on him; he can smell the god in front of him and it is intoxicating.

"Loki, I want to help you sleep. For the longest time I've had this attraction to you and I could never put it in words. I guess to put it simply I want to help you sleep; I want to give you a clear mind without nightmares." Stark blurts it before his survival instincts can warn him of the life threatening danger in exposing yourself to a mischievous god. Loki is shocked at the words and takes a minute to recover his senses; Stark's confidence slowly dissolves and he squirms anxiously. Just when he is about to give up Loki sneaks a kiss on his cheek.

"I would love your aid, Tony but there is just one thing we're missing," Loki's words are teasing and naughty with the usual cocky edge restored. " We will be needing a bed." Tony bursts into a fit of laughter and wraps his arms around Loki's waist.

"Luckily I have quite a few of those."


End file.
